


Mha ships

by Avella_15



Category: My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avella_15/pseuds/Avella_15
Summary: Basically my hero academia ship stories. Warning there will be nsfw, fluff, and most likely self harm.





	Mha ships

Chapter one: Bakudeku   
Izuku was sitting in his dorm by himself. He had a lot on his mind. Specifically a blonde haired, angry pomeranian looking teenage boy. Katsuki Bakugo was Izuku’s child hood friend. Everyone knew this. Todoroki knew it,Ochako knew, everyone in his class knew about this. Izuku wished that they would forget. His reasoning was he didn’t just want to be child hood friends anymore. When they had first come to UA Kachaan, (Izuku calls him Kachaan) has always been mean to him. It first started when Katsuki got his quirk. Pretty much just exploding things. He thought it was such a cool quirk. And to be honest, it was. But Izuku has been born quirkless, which made him an easy target to bully. The bullying continued up till middle school. Then Izuku met All Might. All Might used to be the top hero but was retired now. Izuku has worked until he was really strong and then All Might passed his quirk onto him. So now they both went to UA, and Deku might have the smallest bit of a crush on him. Alright, who is he kidding! I’m the narrator so I’m just gonna say it! Izuku is obsessed with Katsuki! He had been for a while now, but he didn’t want to admit it. He didn’t want to admit that he loved Ktasuki, but he did. So Izuku did his best to stay away from Katsuki. Snapping out of his train of thought, Izuku got up and stretched his arms. He went to his closet to get his uniform and changed, then he grabbed his things and left the dorm. As he walked to class he bumped into someone. (I think you know who😏) “Watch where your going you damn nerd!” That voice was way to recognizable. “S-sorry Kachaan.” Izuku slowly started to pick up his things before he was kicked to the side. “Get out of my way damn Deku!” Katsuki said as he stomped away. Izuku sighed as he quickly picked up his things and continued to walk to class. When he got there he took his seat behind Bakugo and waited for class to begin.  
Time skip to after class (sorry I’m lazy)  
After classes Izuku ran to the cafeteria for lunch. “Todoroki Kun!” A tall boy with red and white hair turned around. “Oh, hello Midoriya.” They both grabbed their food and sat down to eat talking cheerfully.  
Bakugo’s POV  
That damn icy hot was sitting with him again. Even worse Deku likes it. Damn bastard. (Bakugo has liked Deku for a very long time but didn’t dare to tell him because god forbid he have a crush🙄)  
I wanted to tell him but I just couldn’t. It’s too damn embarrassing. “Bakubro are you on?” Kirishima asked. “Huh? Oh. I’m fine.” Bakugo stood up. “Where are you going Bakugo?” Denki Kaminari asked. “Bathroom.” Bakugo said and he walked off.  
Time skip again to later that night  
Mina has the bright idea to have a game night in the common room that night and everyone was invited. Bakugo was forced to come otherwise he wouldn’t have been there. Sero suggested that they play seven minutes in heaven, and everyone agreed. Todoroki spun first and the bottle landed on MoMo. They both went to the closet and cane out seven minutes later both looking very flustered. Deku spun next.  
Deku POV  
It was my turn to spin next so I spun, really hard too. It landed on Kachaan. I gulped. He didn’t look very happy. Everyone was oohing us so we went to the closet together. When we got there it was very silent. Kachaan was looking at the floor. “Um Kachaan-“ I said before I was interrupted. “Look you damn idiot, I’ve got something to tell you and I’m only gonna day it once so listen up.” I nodded my head very quickly. “I love you.” “What?” He looked angry. “I said I love you you damn nerd!” I felt my heart stop. He loved me? “Your not joking right?” “Why the fuck would I be joking?” I wrapped my arms around him tightly, hugging him. “I love you to Kachaan.” I could feel his smile. He hugged me back. I lifted my face from his shoulder and kissed him. He kissed back. The kids got rougher and rougher as we went. Soo I realized we had been in there for 7 minutes. “Kachaan it’s been 7 minutes.” “Don’t care.” “Kachaan we gotta go we can continue in your room.” “Fine!” He opened the door grabbing me by the arm and walked out. Dragging me behind him to his room. He pushed me onto his bed and started to kiss me again.   
Ok no ones POV now  
Bakugo started to take off Deku’s clothes. Deku allowed him and started to undo Bakugo’s pants. Bakugo started to play with Deku’s nipples. “Ah! Kachaan!” Bakugo didn’t stop and continued. Finally after some time Deku couldn’t take it any more. “Kachaan please I want you.” Bakugo smirked. “You want my what Deku.” Deku blushed. “I want you inside me Kachaan. Bakugo smiled wider, (if that was possible) and got some lube from his dresser. Hi put some on his fingers and pushed them inside Deku. Deku started to moan. “Ah! Kachaan! Not so fast! Your fingers are cold.” Bakugo just shoved another finger in. After a while Bakugo thought he was ready so he pulled out of Deku which made Deku whimper. He put some lube on his dick and lined himself up. “You sure about this?” He asked. “Yes.” Deku whispered. Bakugo shoved himself in going in all at once. “Ah! Kachaan! It’s so big!” Deku was moaning pretty loudly. “Shh nerd or there gonna hear us.” Bakugo started to move. Deku covered his mouth so he wouldn’t make too much noise. After a while you could hear moaning and slapping sounds all around the room. “Ka, ah! Faster please Kachaan!” Bakugo started to go faster. More moaning could be heard. Suddenly Deku gave out a loud moan. “Ah Kachaan right there!” Bakugo began to abuse that spot. “Deku I’m gonna come.” “Me-me too Kachaan!” Deku have way and came I. The bed sheets. After a while Bakugo came inside Deku. They bothe panted as Bakugo slid out of Deku. “Kachaan I love you.” Deku said as he started to fall asleep. “I love you too nerd.” And they both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
